disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!
"Get That Bigfoot Outta My Face!" is the first half of the sixth episode of Phineas and Ferb. It aired on February 23, 2008. Plot Phineas, Ferb and friends are heading to their grandparents' house near the lake for a couple of days. Phineas asks everyone what they're gonna do at 'camp.' Buford says he'll find a nerd and steal his underpants, and run them up the flagpole. Phineas says that he doesn't think Camp Phineas and Ferb has a flagpole and Buford than states that he'll just steal a nerd's underpants. Baljeet says that he can have his because they got really messy all of the sudden. Isabella says she and her Fireside Girls troop will work on their accomplishment patches, to which they cheer with excitement and Ferb blows a noisemaker. When Phineas asks Candace what she'll do at camp, she corrects him by saying it's just Grandma and Grandpa Flynn's cabin. She then states that she hates the outdoors, while Phineas looks for his ant farm. When she asks her parents if she has to go to the cabin. Lawrence than says that he thinks it's nice that Betty Jo and Clyde allow the kids to visit them every year. Candace than states that she is now a young adult and asks if she can do something with her parents. Linda says that she could if she'd like to come with them to the Antique Cemposium. She then asks Phineas for a t-shirt and starts to sob in it. When they arrive, they rush out to see Betty Jo and Clyde. While the kids are getting ready, Perry escapes to his HQ via a tree slide and almost knocks over a vase when he exits. Major Monogram tells Perry that the tree slide hasn't been used in years since he was at “The Academy.” He tells Agent P that Doofenshmirtz is at his woodland retreat and needs to see what he's doing. He then hopes that Agent P will be careful while thinking of “The Academy” again. Back at the lake house, everyone is enjoying themselves, except for Candace, who's trying to get a tan and is bothered by mosquitoes. Phineas gives her Phineas special, a glass of limeade, and Isabella tells him her scout troop has finished pitching the tents. He then writes her troop for earning their tent pitching accomplishment patches. Clyde then sings a song “He's Bigfoot” about Bigfoot which gets the kids excited, and Candace feels annoyed, asking herself why Grandpa act his age. A squirrel comes up and says that Candace should act her age. It turns to be Betty Jo, who tells her a teenager can have all sorts of fun here and says they'll come up with something she'll enjoy. It's nighttime and Perry has reached the woodland villa. When he gets inside, Doofenshmirtz tells him that it's his week off. He started dating again and he's meeting his online date for the first time in person. Perry proceeds to leave until Doofenshmirtz's date shows up, and he doesn't want to find out he has a nemesis. Plus he doesn't have time to destroy him, so he tells Perry to act like a mindless animal, to which Perry looks at the camera. She sees the platypus and cuddles him, while Doofenshmirtz introduces himself as Strudelcutie4427, his screen name for the date service. Back at camp, all the kids and Candace are sitting around the campfire, and Phineas writes on the paper for Isabella earning her marshmallow patch. He tells his grandfather they should tell scary stories, but Clyde suggests that they should let another kid other than Phineas tell the story. Candace isn't interested, and Baljeet tells a poor one about himself having to share a tent with Buford, so Phineas finally goes, telling kids a story about Bigfoot. Doofenshmirtz tries to get his date to notice him, but she's more interested in cuddling with Perry than getting to know her date better. Annoyed, he steps outside for some air and spits out his cucumber water. Phineas has finished telling his story by the time, and shadows appear behind the campers, scaring them. Doofenshmirtz overhears the screams and jumps on to the balcony rail wondering why there are kids screaming because it's not his birthday. He then falls off the balcony by accident. Phineas finally tells everyone that the shadows aren't Bigfoot creatures; it's just Ferb operating puppets in the tree. Isabella tells him Ferb is sitting near them, but they soon realize that it's an inflatable Ferb. Doofenshmirtz climbs back up and his date overhears the noise. Mistaking him for Bigfoot, she knocks him over and then realizes she accidentally knock her date off. Perry escapes back to camp by parachuting off the roof. Candace throws a tantrum until a real Bigfoot shows up and swallows her whole after thinking it's a fake made out of popsticks and glitter. All the kids run off scared, except for the grandparents, who were in on it the whole time. Candace steps out with her grandma and sees she's got an inflatable grandma as well, except that that's her grandma's identical twin, Lorraine, who comes out once a year when these two need to prank someone. While they get the scared kids back together for hot chocolate, Doofenshmirtz falls and gets tangled up in the strings of puppets, and mistakes them for Bigfoot and runs away screaming. Candace gloats to the kids on how she managed to scare them and tells them Bigfoot doesn't exist. She continues by saying it takes only a mature adult like herself to tell that there's no such thing as Bigfoot. But in the distance, she sees Doofenshmirtz in the shadows with the puppets dangling behind him and assumes Bigfoot is real. The kids don't see anything and resume drinking hot cocoa, thinking she is crazy and Phineas wonders why Perry is covered in lipstick. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Grandma Betty Joe and Lorraine * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder * Sandra Oh as Doofenshmirtz's Girlfriend ("Doof's Internet girlfriend") * Cymphonique Miller as Holly (uncredited) * Ariel Winter as Gretchen (uncredited) * Madison Pettis as Adyson Songs *He's Bigfoot Goofs * The amount of chairs in the car changes from three to one. * When Phineas and Isabella are walking, one of Phineas' white stripes seems to be missing. * When Candace is in the car at the beginning of the episode, her belt is missing. * When the Fireside Girls salute after pitching their tents, and in some scenes around the campfire, their sashes are over their right shoulder instead of their left. * When Doofenshmirtz goes outside, he puts his cucumber water on the ledge. However, when he climbs back up after falling, the cucumber water has disappeared. * While the real Ferb is up in the tree controlling the Bigfoot puppets, the supposed inflatable Ferb can be seen blinking. * When Candace is about to be "eaten" by Bigfoot, her belt is missing again. * After the inflatable Ferb has deflated, it is put on Phineas', Ferb's and Isabella's bench but when they are shown again on the bench, the inflatable Ferb has gone. * Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella have swapped places when the camera zooms out. * Clyde was sitting on the left and Betty Jo was sitting on the right but when they are faking being scared, they have swapped places. * Candace starts to sound scared before she sees the Bigfoot dummies running. * When Candace tells everyone about the fake Bigfoot, Adyson and Katie are not there anymore. * There are a few other kids in this episode that come to the cabin too, but in the sequel to this episode "The Ballad of Badbeard", these kids are not at the cabin. Although, it is possible that they were two separate trips. * Doofenshmirtz spat out the cucumber water. But, when he heard the screams the cucumber water is back. * When Candace is screaming after seeing "Bigfoot" running in the distance, her eyes are brown instead of blue. Trivia *Doofenshmirtz's dating-site screen name is "StrudelCutie4427". *When the Fireside Girls jump and cheer in excitement, Ferb jumps up and blows a party horn. *First appearance of Betty Joe and Clyde Flynn. *This episode and "Tree to Get Ready" were voted # 4 by viewers for the Top 10 episodes in the "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" that aired on the Disney Channel during the week of the premiere of Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *Perry breaks the fourth wall again with looking at the audience when Doofenshmirtz says, "Do you think you can act like a mindless animal?" He does this because he does it every day as a cover-up story. Gallery GetThatBigfoot.jpg|Bigfoot behind Candace. Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes